BMW M3 Sport Evolution (Evo III) (E30)
The BMW M3 Sport Evolution (Evo III) is a 600 example limited-production E30 M3 model with its entire production taking place between December 1989 and March 1990. It received a 2.5 litre version of the S14 engine, as well as a slightly reworked body and chassis. Red bumper stripes were applied to further distinguish it from other models. The M3 (E30) was originally intended as a limited homologation model for the historic Group A racing class, as it received extensive performance upgrades such as heavily revised body work. It soon became a standard production model sports car between 1986 and 1991 by BMW's motorsport division after becoming highly sought-after. The model spawned a series of 'Evolution' homologation models to meet new racing regulations, with the Sport Evolution designed as a homologation special for the 1990 DTM car. It was succeeded by the BMW M3 (E36). ''Need for Speed: World'' The BMW M3 Sport Evolution was released in Need for Speed: World on November 8, 2011 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. The M3 Sport Evolution has a low weight, which allows it to gain several performance advantages. Braking is redundant in most corners, as the M3's steering has a good precision. Acceleration is slightly above average for B class. Top speed is 188 mph (302 km/h). It is one of the best B class cars for racing due to its well-rounded performance. Unlike the Lotus Elise, it lacks a very direct steering although this is compensated by an extremely powerful nitrous boost. Players can successfully compete with mid-ranged A class cars once they fit the car with Pro or Ultra series parts. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on November 8, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on May 30 2013. Brezeln The Brezeln style is a holiday themed cars that costs . It was released on September 18, 2012 alongside the Oktoberfest event. It is fitted with Gromlen tuned Race quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road classed vehicle with a price tag of $24,700. It has a performance index rating of D 400, handling rating of 2.74, and a 60-0 mph braking time of 3.22 seconds. The M3 Sport Evolution has an incredible handling and a fairly high top speed. It lacks power compared to cars with more displacement but is still capable of keeping up with them. The car also appears in an European Retro Hot Lap event taking place in the Hockenheimring Short circuit. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The M3 Sport Evolution appears in Need for Speed: The Run. Stock The tier 1 stock M3 Sport Evolution has a "very difficult" handling rating, and is unlocked upon beating ten objectives in the Underground playlist. It is one of the fastest cars the players can choose. It is a powerful competitor in the fields of acceleration and top speed. The M3 is more controllable than its American rivals but is less effective in corners than other cars such as the Audi Quattro 20 V. ''NFS Edition'' The tier 4 NFS Edition M3 Sport Evolution has a "normal" handing rating, produces 454 bhp at 7,100 rpm, has a 0-60 mph time of 4.1 seconds, and a top speed of 191 mph (307 km/h). It is unlocked after beating 5 group objectives. It is a balanced and competitive tier 4 car overall. ''Victory'' The tier 5 Victory signature edition M3 Sport Evolution has a "challenging" handling rating, dproduces 636 bhp at 7,000 rpm, has a 0-60 mph time of 3.7 seconds, and a top speed of 216 mph (348 km/h). It is included as part of the Signature Edition Booster Pack It has sufficient performance statistics and is able to beat most tier 5 cars, however, it feels lacking when put against cars with Supercar classification. Trivia *The BMW M3 Sport Evolution in Need for Speed: World lacks its stock red stripes on the front and rear bumpers. Gallery NFSW_BMW_M3_Sport_Evolution_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_BMW_M3_Sport_Evolution_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_BMW_M3_Sport_Evolution_Brezeln.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Brezeln) NFSS2UM3E30SE.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksM3E30.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) TheRun-image130177.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 1) TheRun-image130178.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 4 - NFS Edition) TheRun-image130179.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 5 - Victory) Category:Art Director Cars Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars